


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by vargling



Series: je suis amoureux de toi [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, ENJOY SOME WESLOW, F/M, WES'S VOICE IS AN ACCORDION BY THE WAY, Wilson and Willow are best friends, because wicker just. fits that roll imo, im? sorry for the quality btw i pulled this out of my ass, my boyfriend beta'd this and i think hes too nice to critique, willow calls wicker grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargling/pseuds/vargling
Summary: Willow's found out his secret and Wes is anxious about her telling the group. A kitten goes missing.





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

The sun had started to dip below the tree line surrounding camp where the survivors had set up together. As usual, it had been a long day for everyone, but with dusk approaching, everyone was relieved to begin winding down and preparing to sleep. At camp, Wilson had started hanging up meat from the koalefant that Wigfrid and Wolfgang killed earlier. He perked up when he saw Willow return from the forest, lugging wood in her backpack with Wes at her side. Wilson waved then slung another slab of meat over a drying rack.

“Hey Willow!” he greeted, pulling out another slab of meat and beginning to tie it up. Willow let her backpack slide off her back and sank to the ground, wiping her forehead of sweat before looking up at Wilson to smile.

“Hiya! How was today?”

“Today was normal. You look exhausted, maybe you should sleep early?” Wilson suggested, eyebrows wrinkling in concern. He finished hanging up the last slab, then plopped down to the ground to sit with the firestarter.

“Nah,” she replied. “I’m gonna put some stew in for Wes n’ me.”

Wilson crooked an eyebrow, looking down at Willow with a grin. He looked up to see Wes standing a bit away from them, pretending not to be watching. The scientist scoots over towards Willow and whispers, “I knew you liked him.”

“That’s so childish.”

“I knew it!”

“Wilson, shut up.”

“No! I knew it! This is hilarious!”

Willow shot a glare at Wilson and stood up, turning her back on the scientist with a “Hmph!” She opened the icebox and began piling ingredients into a crockpot, then closed the lid and lit a flame below it. As it cooked, she retreated into her tent to find her kittykit. Wilson glanced over to Wes, giggling while he wondered if the mime knew yet.

 

An hour had passed and the sun had dipped below the horizon, bringing all of the survivors back to their camp for the night. Everyone crowded around the campfire, eating dinner and talking amongst themselves. Willow pulled her stew out of the crockpot and sat down by Wes, offering him a spoon, to which the mime graciously accepted. He smiled and signed ‘Thank you!’ before digging in. They ate with the rest of the group, quietly appreciating the group’s lively conversation around the crackling fire.

The sky darkened, signaling nightfall. The group began putting away their empty dishes, and the conversation gradually tapered off in volume. The children were sent to bed by Woodie, followed by a few of the other survivors. Half an hour passed and everyone besides Willow and Wickerbottom had retired to their own tents.

“Grandma,” Willow called as quietly as she could. Wickerbottom looked up from her book, smiling at the pyromaniac.

“Yes dear?”

“Have you seen Winnie? She was in my tent an hour ago but now she’s not.”

Wickerbottom pushed her glasses up, thinking for a minute. “Well, cats have minds of their own. Perhaps she wandered off for a while?”

“Grandma… She  _ always _ comes home at night,” Willow whined.

“I’m just kidding,” Wickerbottom said, beginning to laugh. “She’s been hanging around Wes’s tent all evening.” She winked. “Don’t worry dear.”

Willow sighed dramatically, but thanked Wickerbottom before quietly walking to Wes’s tent. When the firestarter reached Wes’s tent, she stopped briefly, taking some deep breaths and fiddling with her skirt. Before she could announce to the mime that she was coming in, Willow heard a scratchy voice from inside, cooing.

“Quel adorable chaton! Vous êtes si belle! Très douces!”

Willow peeked in the tent. Wes was sweet-talking her kittykit, holding her to his chest and petting her, nuzzling the top of her head with his face, clear of makeup. The sight had Willow frozen in place.

“Wow,” she breathed, alerting Wes to her presence and making him jump and cover his mouth. Willow stepped into the tent slowly. “You’re really handsome,” she admitted shyly. The mime blushed a deep red, hiding his face in Winnie’s fur, as he held her close.

“Hi Willow,” he whispered, peeking up from where he hid his face in Winnie’s scruffy fur.

“I-I’m sorry for barging in on you,” Willow began. “I was looking for Winnie and Wickerbottom told me she was with you.”

“Wickerbottom isn’t with you, right?”

“No, it’s just me.”

Wes visibly relaxed, releasing Winnie from the death grip to his chest. She curled up contently in the mime’s lap. He continued to pet the kitten, then looked at Willow with concern in his eyes. “You won’t… tell anyone?”

“That you talk? Of course I won’t.”

“Merci.”

Willow smiled, scooting next to Wes on the ground. The two sat together, listening to Winnie purr quietly. A few minutes passed and Willow yawned into her hands and stretched. Wes looked over at her, smiling when he saw her rubbing her eyes.

“I have an extra fur roll if you’d like to sleep here,” the mime whispered. The little sliver of light from the campfire flickering through the opening of the tent was beginning to dim, and Wes was getting tired as well. He pulled a fluffy white roll from a corner of the tent, offering it to Willow. “Sometimes Winnie sleeps in my tent. I usually let her curl up on this.”

Willow accepted the fluffy blankets, smiling sleepily at Wes. “That’s where she’s been sneaking off to,” she murmured. “Thank you.”

Wes set Winnie down in between him and Willow, then adjusted himself to lay down on his roll. Willow settled down next to him.

“Bonne nuit,” Wes whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written hastily, so im really sorry about mistakes? it was beta'd by my boyfriend (but hes soft so im thinking he might have trouble pointing out errors even though hes a really good writer?) also im. learning french so just letting u guys know im not fluent so if someone out there speaks better french than i do and wants to correct me, please go ahead
> 
> there Should be more of these coming to the collection by the way  
> so hop on the weslow train because its happening, boys


End file.
